You're Not My Brother
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Selama ini Sakura enggan mengganggap Naruto sebagai kakak, mendirikan sebuah tekat dengan mengatakan sekali Naruto tetap Naruto, bukan kakak, saudara atau pun teman. Naruto berasal dari panti asuhan dan di adopsi oleh keluarganya, dia orang jauh yang tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka/"Segitu bencinya 'kah kau kepada Naruto-Nii, Sakura?"/"Tidak Ino, justru sebaliknya."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T semi M (for language & etc.) Genre : Romance , Family. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring because mainstream theme. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **You're Not My Brother**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

Bocah pirang itu duduk di depan jendela sembari melamun, memandangi dedaunan yang berguguran dari pohon. Cuaca yang bagus. Matahari tidak terbit sepenuhnya, hanya menampak sosoknya dengan samar.

Angin berhembus pelan menggeser daun kering yang tertumpuk di bawah pohon, tentunya menggoyangkan dedaunan hijau segar di pohon tersebut. Seseorang muncul dari arah lantai bawah sembari membawa sapu dan sekop, yang berguna untuk menyapu halaman.

Perempuan pemiliki surai memutih itu mulai menyingkirkan serakan daun kering dari halaman. Terlihat dia mengerjakan dengan penuh kesabaran, bahkan tanpa ragu mengambilkan bola milik anak-anak yang menggelundung ke bawah kakinya.

"Terimakasih Nenek Chiyo.."

Perempuan tua itu tersenyum ramah, lalu mengacak surai jabrik milik bocah sopan tersebut. "Kalau main jangan bertengkar, bersikap baiklah kepada suadaramu." Bocah itu menggangguk semangat, mematuhi pesan yang diberikan.

Chiyo melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan, dan bocah tadi berlari sembari memeluk bola. Sekumpulan anak-anak tampak riang menyambut kedatangan sang bocah pembawa bola, kemudian mereka bermain dengan bola tersebut sembari di iringi oleh suara tawa mereka yang cempreng.

Lelaki pirang cilik itu menghela nafas menyaksikan ke asyikan di bawah sana. Bagaimana mereka bisa sebahagia itu? Dirinya yang bernasib sama sama tidak pula bisa tertawa riang seperti mereka. Ia kerap menyendiri, enggan bersosialisasi setelah melewatkan kejadian yang membekas di hati.

Naruto Namikaze, seorang bocah berambut pirang serta berwajah tampan dengan sepasang kumis di kedua pipi tembemnya. Dia anak yang menjadi korban dari perbuatan keji manusia. Kedua orang tuanya telah di lenyapkan di depan mata, pada saat dia bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur.

Mereka adalah saingan bisnis Minato Namikaze, dan karena tak menerima kekalahan mereka pun berbuat keji dengan cara melenyapkan si pemenang. Naruto menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana mereka menghabisi kedua orang tuanya. Kejadian yang terlewatkan tepat di depan mata.

Semua telah lenyap. Harta kekayaan, bahkan orang tersayang. Naruto tak lagi memiliki semua itu. Kini ia hidup sebatang kara di sebuah panti asuhan, karena tak satupun dari pihak keluarga yang sudi menampung dirinya.

Malang sekali, bocah berusia 12 tahun itu menjalani kehidupan suram di masa belianya. Menjalani hidup tanpa orang tua bersama orang asing yang menjadi saudara. Sosok periangnya dulu telah tergantikan oleh sikap dingin, pendiam dan enggan tersenyum.

Berkat karakternya yang berbeda serta memiliki pemikiran cerdas, sepasang Suami dan Istri yang mengunjungi panti asuhan tergugah ingin mengadopsinya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai keluarga di kehidupan baru. Kemarin mereka datang lagi untuk mengurus formulir yang diperlukan, dan hari ini adalah waktunya.

Naruto melirik tas kecil miliknya yang terletak disudut pintu, dan saat mengembalikan tatapan keluar jendela seketika itu pula sebuah mobil sedan memasuki halaman panti. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah rupawannya.

"Mereka sudah datang.." Tsunade senju yang di ketahui kepala panti di asrama penampungan ini segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduk. Wanita pirang pucat itu menyiapkan tas yang berisikan barang-barang milik Naruto, memindahkan tempat agar mudah diketahui.

Naruto melompat dari balkon, hendak menyambut kedatangan keluarga barunya. Inilah saatnya memulai kehidupan baru, lelah sudah terpuruk dalam kesuraman karena kenangan tragis di masa lalu. Kejadian satu tahun lalu ingin Naruto lupakan, ia ingin pasrah kepada takdir.

Tsunade menyentuh dagu lancip bocah itu. "Jadilah anak yang baik sampai kau dewasa nanti.." Ia meminta dengan senyum tulus, yang membuat Naruto turut tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu nak." Naruto mengangguk mantap, meyakinkan Tsunade tanpa menggunakan kata-kata.

Mebuki Haruno langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto setelah tiba di ruangan kepala panti. "Kau sudah siap sayang?" Kemudian bertanya setelah melepas pelukan singkat mereka. Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan.

Kizashi menerima document yang diserahkan oleh Tsunade. "Aku percayakan anak ini kepada Anda, tolong jaga dia.." Sementara itu Naruto mengambil tas miliknya, lalu berdiri menanti sambil membalas gandengan Mebuki.

"Mulai saat ini Naruto adalah putraku, dan kami akan merawatnya sebagaimana orang tua pada umumnya.." Tsunade tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Kizashi. "Mohon kerja samanya." Mereka saling berjabat tangan. "Kami permisi.."

"Silahkan."

Sebelum keluar Naruto sempat berbalik menghentikan langkah mereka. Sembari menatap Tsunade senyum lebar menjadi penghias wajah tampannya. "Terimakasih." Mebuki tertegun. Bocah ini manis dan sopan.

Hanya orang kejam yang pelit air mata dengan keadaan seperti saat ini. Tsunade menyeka setitik liquid disudut mata, agar tak mengeluarkan suara parau maka hanya anggukan yang menjadi sahutan. Naruto tersenyum hingga deretan giginya terpajang, yang membuat wajah bulatnya tampak imut. Tsunade terkekeh.

Disepanjang jalan Naruto tampak melamun sambil memerhatikan perjalanan dari panti dibalik jendela. Terkadang Mebuki mengajaknya ngobrol agar mereka semakin dekat, dan Naruto menyahut setiap pertanyaannya dengan sopan.

Setengah jam dalam perjalanan, sekarang mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Naruto menghirup udara, mengisi paru-paru setelah sekian lama tak menginjakan kaki di luar. Terdiri sebuah rumah mewah di depan mereka, dan Naruto terbiasa melihat rumah semewah itu. Bahkan dulu rumahnya lebih dari rumah mewah yang ada disana, atau bisa disebut mansion.

"Tadaima.." Mebuki memasuki rumah bersama Naruto, saat berada di dalam ruangan itu tampak kosong. "Hm, kemana Sakura?" Ia bertanya-tanya. Melepaskan tangan mungil Naruto, Mebuki berjalan menuju jendela untuk melihat taman. Tidak ada juga.

Naruto memiringkan kepala, menatap bingung Mebuki yang tampak linglung. Kizashi menyusul mereka dari belakang, dia tidak sendirian namun bersama seorang gadis pingky yang sedang digandeng olehnya.

"Cari Sakura ya..." Kizashi terkekeh.

Mebuki tersenyum. Gadis cilik yang bernama Sakura nyengir lebar, lalu menghampirinya untuk meminta sebuah pelukan. "Ibu darimana?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan bertanya sembari menatap wajah muda sang Ibu.

Wanita itu mengulus puncak kepala Sakura. "Mulai sekarang kau tak sendirian lagi, dia adalah saudaramu sekarang" Sang bocah yang tak mengerti tampak memgerjapkan mata bulat miliknya. Mebuki tertawa geli. "Kenalkan kakakmu.." Ia menarik Naruto, mendekatkannya kepada Sakura agar saling bekenalan.

Naruto cengo, tak kunjung mengenalkan diri ia malah menatap Sakura sambil berulang kali mengerjapkan mata. "Eemm.." Suara khas bocahnya terdengar, membuat raut heran di wajah imut Sakura berganti ekspresi. "Namaku Naruto, salam kenal."

Cengir Sakura kembali tampil, bahkan kali ini lebih lebar. Tubuh Naruto agak terhuyung ketika mendapat pelukan mendadak dari bocah 7 tahun itu. Sangking terkejutnya melihat perilaku Sakura sampai membuat Mebuki menutup mulut— menahan tawa, sementara Kizashi cengo menyaksikannya.

Naruto tertegun. Pelukan ini hangat dan erat, nyaman sekali. Kini ia tersenyum, tanpa raguu membalas pelukan tersebut. Mebuki menangis haru, sempat ada keraguan dalam hati Sakura mungkin menolak keberadaan Naruto diantara mereka. Namun apa yang terjadi?

Tentu sebaliknya. Sakura terlihat dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan saudara angkatnya. Dia memberi pelukan sebagai persatuan mereka mulai hari ini.

 **x X x**

Seorang gadis berusia 11 tahun dengan berani menantang para lelaki nakal yang mengolok dirinya. Lihatlah, dia berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan pipi menggembung. Tatapannya begitu tajam, seolah dapat membunuh hanya melalui pandangan mata.

"Khahahaha..."

Melihat Sakura marah membuat mereka bertiga tertawa cempreng. Sakura semakin geram, pada saat hendak menyerang salah satu diantara mereka perbuatannya segera di hentikan.

"Jidat lebar payah, HAHAHAHA..."

Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk karena ejekan tersebut. Kakak kelas macam apa mereka, berani-beraninya menindas adik kelas. Terlebih seorang gadis. Lelaki yang menoyor kening Sakura terbahak karena sangking asyiknya membully.

Ino Yamanaka yang merupakan sahabat Sakura mencoba membela, namun dalam sekali dorongan gadis pirang itu jatuh terduduk. "Kalian berdua sama payahnya, lebih baik mati!" Telunjuk pemuda kelas 6 itu mengacung ke arah mereka. "Enyahlah kalian!"

"PERGI!" Sakura berseru lantang, meneriaki mereka yang suka menindas. Siapa yang bisa menemukan mereka di taman yang sepi ini? Kepada siapa mereka bisa minta pertolongan?

Bocah jabrik maju ke depan, mendekati para gadis cilik itu. Keduanya tampak saling berpelukan. "Dasar cengeng! Ayo lawan aku." Ia menunjuk dada dengan bangga, menantang dua gadis cilik yang menjadi bahan pembullyan. "Majulah kal—"

 **BAMM!**

Satu pukulan keras mengenai wajah dari bocah banyak omong itu, langsung membuatnya terduduk sembari menangis. Dua bocah lainnya melarikan diri dengan tergesa meninggalkan sang teman yang menangis kencang karena kesakitan.

Naruto menyodorkan tangan di depan wajah Sakura. "Ayo pulang."

 **x X x**

Sakura menyandarkan kepala pingkishnya di punggung lebar Naruto. "Bagimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di taman?" Leher kokohnya menjadi tempat berpegang oleh Sakura. Remaja pirang itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku bertanya kepada temanmu yang berambut mangkuk.." Memang tadi saat ingin menjemput Sakura Naruto tidak menemukan keberadaannya, lalu bertemu dengan bocah aneh dan bertanya mengenai Sakura. Dia menunjukan kepergian Sakura, mengatakan bahwa gadis pink itu tadi pergi ke taman belakang sekolah bersama Ino untuk memetik bunga. Mereka sangat menyukai bunga.

Bibir mungil Sakura mengerucut. "Padahal kalau kau tidak datang aku bisa menghajar mereka sendirian.." Naruto terkekeh geli. Percaya diri sekali dia, tak sadar seperti apa sikapnya pada saat di bully. Menangis sambil memeluk teman bukanlah sifat pemberani.

"Sungguh?" Dari nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek. Sakura kesal lalu memukul bahu Naruto. Bukan pukulan keras. "Sekuat apapun dirimu tetap saja kau membutuhkan aku, walaupun kau menolak."

"Tidak kok." Lagi-lagi sifat angkuh itu. Selama 6 tahun hidup bersama dalam satu atap membuat Naruto mengenal betul sifat Sakura. Gadis keras kepala namun baik hati, hanya saja terkadang tampak kejam disaat keegoisan dalam dirinya muncul.

"Up to you.." Naruto mengangkat bahu, bersikap acuh saja.

"Artinya?" Perlu di ketahui, Sakura belum terlalu memahami bahasa orang kulit putih. Sekarang masih dalam tahap pembelajaran di sekolah.

"Terserah padamu."

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan, dan Sakura ingin jawaban yang lebih dari ini. "Hanya itu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Payah." Sakura mendengus. "Baka Naruto.." Pemuda itu tertawa, membuat Sakura semakin kesal karenanya.

"Ne Sakura, kenapa kau tidak mau memanggilku kakak?" Bukan saat ini, namun dari sejak awal kebersamaan tak sekalipun Naruto pernah mendengar kalimat 'Onii-Chan' tertuai dari bibir ranum Sakura saat menyerukan dirinya. Ia tidak terlalu menginginkan hal tersebut selama Sakura merasa nyaman bersama dirinya, tetapi cuma heran.

Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan Naruto tengah berpikir, di dalam hati menjelaskan alasan dari cara ia bersikap kepada Naruto. "Karena kau bukan kakakku." Hanya kalimat tersebut yang bisa ia lontarkan, itulah kejujuran Sakura.

Naruto tertohok. "Emm.. begitu ya."

"Humm.." Sakura menggangguk sebagai pembenaran.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Cukup mengherankan. Sakura dengan suka rela menerima keberadaan Naruto dalam keluarga mereka, mustahil jika Sakura membenci dirinya sedangkan yang selama ini ditunjukan kepada Naruto adalah sikap kepedulian. Bukan sikap membenci.

 _"Apapun anggapanmu kepadaku, kau tetaplah orang yang aku sayang setelah Paman dan Bibi."_

Naruto melirik ke samping, melihat puncak kepala merah muda sedang bersandar di bahunya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Jangan anggap aku sebagai adikmu, Naruto." Sakura mengingatkan, dan ini adalah untuk yang pertama kali dia ucapkan.

"Baiklah." Naruto patuh pada keinginan Sakura, karena dengan cara itu mungkin saja cukup membatu Sakura bahagia. Naruto pikir Sakura tidak ingin memiliki saudara karena pelit berbagi orang tua, tapi Naruto memaklumi keinginan Sakura.

Di tampung dalam keluarga mereka saja Naruto sudah sangat bersyukur.

 **x X x**

Senyum Naruto merekah lebar ketika memasuki dapur langsung mendapati Sakura disana, lengkap dengan Kizashi dan Mebuki bersamanya. Naruto menghampiri mereka, namun Sakura tampak acuh dengan kedatangan dirinya.

Sejujurnya, semakin bertambah usia Sakura sikapnya pun berubah. Dari bocah kini menjadi gadis remaja yang suka mengambek, terutama kepada Naruto. Sesepele apapun masalahnya akan menjadi panjang jika menyangkut Naruto.

Naruto menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura. "Selamat ulang tahun.." Ia mengacak surai gulali tersebut, membuat si empu menggembungkan pipi. "Maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemani pestamu." Naruto sadar dimana letak kesalahan dirinya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sakura yang kedelapan belas, namun karena tugas kantor mengharuskan dirinya menetap selama 24 jam di dalam ruangan kantor. Itulah mengapa saat ini Sakura manyun.

Kizashi terkekeh geli melihat tingkah manja Sakura. "Mengertilah sayang, Naruto bekerja untuk kita semua." Mebuki datang lalu menyajikan semangkuk ramen pedas di meja. Ramen adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto, tak heran sering kali Mebuki menyediakan hidangan khusus.

Tidak setiap hari karena Sakura bisa marah dengan alasan tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sakura sangat peduli kepada Naruto, terutama masalah kesehatan. Dia bukan dokter, namun seperti dokter ketika berurusan dengan Naruto.

"Sakura.."

Gadis itu tak menyahut, menunjukan bahwa dirinya masih marah kepada Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu tak menyerah sampai disitu. Karena sedang berulang tahun Naruto telah menyiapkan hadiah untuk kejutan. Ia tahu Sakura pasti akan menyukai hadiah darinya.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan, selamat ulang tahun." Kemudian Naruto menyerahkan bingkisan merah muda kepada Sakura, dan di terima dengan wajah cemberut. "Jangan ditatap saja, ayo buka.." Naruto jenuh melihat Sakura tak langsung membuka bingkisan tersebut, dia malah menatapnya dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

Mebuki yang penasaran ikut bergabung dalam kebersamaan mereka. "Wah, kelihatannya istimewa." Cibirnya, atau bisa dibilang cemburu. Ia juga ingin mendapat perlakuan manis dari Naruto. Memang pernah bahkan berkali-kali, namun Mebuki ingin diperlakukan seperti itu lagi. Ia merindukan hari indah itu.

Naruto tersenyum geli. "Harus yang istimewa kalau untuk Sakura.." Gadis merah muda itu mendengar perkataan Naruto memilih acuh dan berkutat dengan bingkisan hadiah di tangannya. Setelah sobekan terakhir usailah sudah, dengan segera Sakura membuka tutup kotak yang membuat kedua matanya berkilat saat melihat isi di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Baju cuople!" Sepasang busana dengan rancangan yang elegan, kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan panjang. Tersisa satu milik pasangan pria, dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kita pakai berdua, okay." Naruto terkejut. Ia pikir Sakura akan memberikan baju itu pada kekasihnya. Apa mungkin sampai saat ini dia masih single? Sepertinya begitu.

"Baiklah."

Jawaban yang memuaskan, Sakura yang kegirangan langsung memeluk tubuh berotot Naruto. "Hanya kau yang bisa mengerti diriku, Naruto." Pelukannya mengerat, tanpa sadar hasrat Naruto bergejolak karena sentuhan tubuh mereka. Tonjolan kembar mendesak dadanya, sehingga kesulitan bernafas normal.

Sudah cukup, semua ada batasnya. "Sakura, panggil Naruto kakak!" Dan ini adalah teguran pertama Mebuki terhadap Sakura mengenai panggilan kepada Naruto. Padahal selama ini Naruto sama sekali tak merasa keberatan, merekalah yang keberatan karena sikap Sakura.

Kizashi menyentuh punggung tangan Mebuki, mengingatkan sang Istri untuk tetap tenang. Sakura sudah dewasa, saatnya dia untuk merubah sikap terutama kepada Naruto. Sudah seharusnya dilakukan.

Sakura kesal lalu melepaskan Naruto. "Tidak mau!" Tak sepenuhnya memisahkan diri, tanpa mereka sadari kedua tangan Sakura melingkari pinggang Naruto. Perbuatan gadis itu terutup oleh wajah polosnya.

"Kenapa?" Sang Ayah bertanya.

Tatapan Sakura menajam, Naruto tertegun karena tatapan tersebut. "Karena Naruto bukan kakakku." Jawaban itu lagi. Setelah beberapa tahun terakhir kali Naruto mendengar jawaban tersebut, kini kembali pernyataan yang sama terlontar, dan ini sudah yang kedua kalinya.

"SAKURA!"

Mebuki menggebrak meja, sontak mengejutkan mereka. Sakura tampak acuh, dan tak kunjung melepaskan pinggang Naruto. Tidak! Selamanya Naruto tak kan menjadi kakak untuk dirinya. Dia tetaplah Naruto, bukan kakak, adik atau pun saudara. Sekali Naruto akan seterusnya menjadi Naruto.

"Pokoknya Naruto bukan kakakku!" Sakura memicing. "Ingat Naruto, jangan anggap aku sebagai adikmu!" Usai memperingat Sakura pun berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan, tak lupa membawa hadiah pemberian Naruto.

Mebuki kembali duduk, lalu memijit pelipis. Apa yang bisa mereka harapkan dari Sakura? Bertambah dewasa sikapnya semakin buruk, anehnya sikap buruk itu dia tujukan kepada Naruto seorang. Buruk karena tak pernah mau menganggap Naruto sebagai kakak. Entah dia menganggap apa, namun Kizashi pikir ada sebuah rahasia yang sengaja Sakura simpan seorang diri.

Naruto mengusap bahu Mebuki. "Tidak apa-apa Bibi.." Karena Sakura enggan menganggap dirinya, Naruto pun tak mempunyai keberanian untuk memanggil Ibu dan Ayah terhadap kedua orang tua angkatnya. Cukup menganggap mereka sebagai saudara saja selama tidak ada yang keberatan, dan selama Sakura tak terganggu dengan keadaan mereka.

"Maaf, Naruto.." Pria muda itu tersenyum. Mebuki semakin sedih, bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata. "Maafkan aku..." Kemudian dirinya menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto, mencurahkan kesedihan di dada bidang tersebut.

Sikap Sakura terus berlarut hingga ke tahun selanjutnya. Enggan menganggap kakak kepada Naruto, dan tak sudi pula dianggap adik oleh Naruto. Ingatlah kata Sakura, mereka bukan saudara.

 **x X x**

 **Bukhh**

Tubuhnya terhempas di kasur nan empuk tersebut. Terdengar helaan nafas— jenuh, lelah karena menghadapi kenyataan. Gadis itu mengambil bingkai foto di dekat meja, dan mengamati foto tersebut dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih.

"Kau bukan kakakku.." Sakura mengusap wajah Naruto yang terdapat dibalik bingkai indah tersebut. "Bukan juga saudara, tetapi kau adalah orang teristimewa dalam hidupku." Inilah alasan yang membuat Sakura enggan menganggap kakak kepada Naruto.

Mereka selalu bersama, terutama Naruto yang selalu melindungi dirinya bak pahlawan super. Perlakuan Naruto lah yang membuat hati Sakura terbuka ingin memiliki dia. Selama ini Naruto memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang putri raja, dia juga selalu memenuhi apa saja yang Sakura inginkan.

Bagi Sakura sosok Naruto lebih dari dari sekedar teman, saudara atau apalah itu. Ia menganggap Naruto sebagai seseorang yang spesial. Naruto bukan kakak, tetapi kekasih yang telah lama Sakura anggap. Bahkan sejak mereka kecil.

Naruto adalah kekasih Sakura Haruno, cinta sepanjang masa dalam hidupnya. Naruto miliknya seorang, tak satupun ada yang berhak memiliki Naruto selain dirinya. Inilah Sakura yang sebenarnya, orang yang mencintai Naruto Namikaze dan tetap menyandang nama belakang Namikaze karena Sakura tak menganggap dia saudara.

"Aku ingin kau disini.." Sakura mendekap foto Naruto, memeluknya setiap malam sebagai teman tidur. Sering kali Sakura mencuri kesempatan saat tengah malam memasuki kamar Naruto, yang di dapati hanyalah raga kosong. Maksudnya ketika Sakura menyusul ke kamar Naruto sudah terlelap bersama suara dengkuran.

Menyebalkan memang, namun harus Sakura akui kalau melihat Naruto terlelap ia tak tega menggunggahnya. Lelaki itu kekelahan karena pekerjaan kantor yang diserahkan oleh sang Ayah. Kizashi mempercayakan perusahaan mereka kepada Naruto, cabang Haruno dapat berkembang berkat kecerdasan otak Naruto dalam mengendalikan perusahaan. Dialah yang sudah memperbesar tempat mereka menghasilkan uang.

Belasan tahun Sakura bersabar, tapi apa selamanya ia akan terus bersabar? Tentu saja tidak. Lampu biru yang selama ini Sakura jadikan sebagai sinyal akhirnya mendapat respons. Perlahan Naruto mulai memandangnya tidak lagi dengan pandangan kasih sayang kepada saudara, hanya itu yang Sakura sadari baru-baru ini.

Singkatnya Naruto telah memahami dibalik perlakuan buruk Sakura dalam menganggap dirinya. Terlihat jelas dari cara Sakura bertingkah, yang kerap sekali membuat tubuh Naruto bergejolak. Dan semua itu nyata.

Sementara ini Naruto menjenguk Sakura dari luar kamar, hanya berdiri di depan pintu melihat gadis itu memunggunginya. Dia tidak mengetahui kedatangan dirinya memang. Naruto memandang lekat punggung ramping disana, berpikir mengenai sikap Sakura kepadanya selama ini.

"Semakin dewasa kau semakin berbeda.." Naruto bergumam disana. Sakura bukan lagi gadis remaja labil, sekarang dia sudah dewasa diusianya yang kedua puluh satu tahun. Dia telah menjadi sosok gadis jelita berparas manis, Naruto suka melihat gadis semanis dirinya.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara eksotis, bahkan menyadari keberadaan seseorang, tapi sayang ketika berbalik hanya daun pintu yang terdapat disana. Waktunya kurang tepat, Naruto baru saja pergi tanpa tahu Sakura akan melihat dirinya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Naruto.." Sungguh, ia ingin sekali Naruto berada disini walau hanya sesaat, atau bahkan 1 detik. Berada disini bukan untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas kuliah tetapi karena keinginan dari hati sendiri.

Tak mudah memang membawa Naruto ke kamar ini, terutama dalam keadaan menggoda. Berpikir kotor membuat Sakura terkekeh, ia juga merona sendiri. Selama ini mereka sering kali bersentuhan secara fisik, Sakura sadar yang ia lakukan sangat mengganggu jiwa Naruto, tetapi ia suka.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan..." Gadis itu bergumam, lalu tertawa cekikan. "Ide yang bagus." Dia meregangkan tubuh sebelum memejamkan mata. Seperti yang dipikirkan, sebuah rencana kotor terlintas dalam benaknya untuk membawa Naruto ke kamar ini. Tentunya dengan tubuh seksi Naruto.

 **x X x**

Naruto memutar kran shower. "Hm?" Ia pun berkerut heran ketika yang di tunggu tak segera menghujami tubuh telanjangnya. "Mati?" Mencobanya lagi, namun nihil karena shower tersebut tak benar-benar tak berfungsi. "Aisshh..." Naruto meradang. Entah apa yang salah, tapi gara-gara tidak bisa mandi waktu berharganya pun habis sia-sia.

Pria itu kesal karena mendadak shower tidak bisa digunakan. Setidaknya hanya shower miliknya yang tak berguna, masih ada kamar mandi tamu yang bisa dipakai.

Sungguh? Tentu saja tidak.

Kembali Naruto menelan kebenaran menyesakan pagi ini. Setelah shower di kamar mandi pribadi miliknya, kini giliran shower milik kamar mandi tamu yang tak berfungsi. Apakah gerangan? Listrik menyala, tegangannya juga sempurna. Pagi yang sial.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi tamu dengan hati dongkol. "Tidak mungkin aku lakukan.." Sangat memalukan bila dirinya mengetuk pintu kamar Kizashi karena alasan ingin numpang mandi. Itu bukanlah tindakan yang sopan, mengganggu sepasang Suami Istri di pagi hari.

"Kau belum mandi?" Sakura menyapa Naruto yang berkeliaran tanpa busana, hanya mengenakan handuk kimono sebagai pelindung tubuh. "Kenapa kau keluar dari sana?" Ia menatap ke arah letak kamar mandi tamu, dimana munculnya sosok Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepala. Kelihatan segar juga wangi. "Kau sudah mandi?" Dia menganggukan kepala. Naruto tertegun. Mata sipit miliknya berulang kali mengerjap. "E-etto..." Sakura memiringkan kepala.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk, mengalihkan pandangan agar terhindar kontak secara langsung dengan Sakura. "Kenapa?"

Untuk apa malu, lebih baik berkata jujur selagi ada pertolongan. Naruto menghela nafas. "Shower di kamar mandiku tak berfungsi, kebetulan kau sudah mandi jadi bolehkah ak pin—"

"Kau boleh memakai kamar mandiku sesuka hati.." Kalimat Naruto tersela. Sakura langsung mengizinkannya memakai kamar mandi sebelum kalimatnya sempat tuntas.

"Eemm..." Naruto menggaruk pipi. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya dan bergegas melalui Sakura. Setelah Naruto masuk terlihat sudut bibir Sakura menarik ke atas, melukis seulas senyum geli di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hihihihi.." Sakura terkekeh. "Baka."

 **Srshh..**

Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya..." Air ini hangat sekali, ia sangat menikmati setiap tetes dari air hangat tersebut dengan kepala menengadah. Sembari menyirami tubuh Naruto sedang menggunakan sabun keseluruh badan, lalu shampoo.

Busa dari shampoo meleleh ke wajah pria itu, yang membuat matanya terpejam untuk menghindarkan perih karena terkena busa shampoo. Sialnya, saat sedang berlumuran busa mendadak saja shower tersebut mati.

Naruto kewalahan mengulang kembali menyalakan kran shower. Seketika itu pula ia panik. "Sial!" Dan lagi, ia tak bisa melihat gara-gara busa shampoo mengenai mata. Mencoba meraba setikar bilik untuk menemukan handuk, anehnya Naruto tidak menemukan kimono miliknya tadi. "Dimana!?" Ia berseru panik.

"DIMANA!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura berada di dalam kamar, dia masuk karena mendengar teriakan panik Naruto dari luar. "Naruto, ada apa?" Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, berpura-pura cemas di tengah aktingnya dalam mengubah nada. Padahal saat ini perempuan itu sedang tertawa sehingga wajahnya memerah.

Tangan Naruto muncul dari dalam. "Sakura, tolong aku. Showernya mati dan sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena busa-busa ini." Naruto mengucak mata. Bukannya segera bisa melihat, justru matanya sekarang menjadi perih. "Lakukan sesuatu!" Ia panik lagi. Sungguh, ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau tunggu disini, akan aku bawakan air.."

Naruto menggerakan tangan naik dan turun. "Cepatlah!"

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Iya iya, baiklah."

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura kembali sambil membawakan satu ember air bersih, tak begitu lama juga Naruto menunggu. Naruto yang tengah panik tak menyadari situasi, bahkan ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam dan menyiramkan beberapa gayung air.

"Ya Tuhan, naasnya aku di pagi ini.." Ocehan Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa. "Aku terlambat ke kantor." Hal lain mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Naruto tidak cepat sadar, bahkan dia terlihat menikmati segayung demi gayung air yang disiram oleh Sakura.

Pipi mulus itu memerah. "Haaa, dia bangun."

Wajah Naruto menghadap ke arah Sakura, tapi kedua matanya masih terkatup. "Apanya yang bangun?"

"I-itu..." Sambil malu-malu Sakura menunjuk ke area selangkangan Naruto. Benda itu bangun dengan gagahnya. "Kejantananmu." Naruto tertegun. Kejantanan? Sakura menyosorkan kepala, dia melongok— ingin melihat junior tersebut lebih dekat. Ia berdecak kagum, dan menghiraukan darah segar yang mengucur dari hidung.

Naruto terkejut. "GYAAAAAAHH!"

Teriakan membahan itu menyebabkan beberapa burung meninggalkan dahan pohon, menyisakan kesepian di pohon raksasa tersebut.

"Hihihihi..." Sambil tertawa cekikikan terlihat Sakura baru keluar dari kamar mandi, bahkan sebelum beranjak dia sempat menyentuh adik kecil Naruto, yang langsung membuat Naruto berteriak karena kaget. Besar tapi menggemaskan.

Naruto yang shock tersandar lemah didinding bilik dengan nafas terengah. "Hosh hosh..." Dadanya memompa naik turun. Harusnya merasa segar setelah mandi, tapi yang Naruto rasakan justru sebaliknya. Sekarang ia merasa sangat gerah.

Saat melirik ke bawah selangkangan tampak benda yang tadi Sakura sentuh berdiri tegak seperti tiang bendera. Naruto menelan ludah. Ternyata 'adik kecil' itu menginginkan liang surga milik Sakura. Sialan, sekarang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah mesum.

Naruto frustasi dan mengacak rambut. "Kau tak boleh lakukan itu.." Ia menyentil ujung tumpul milik benda tersebut, lalu berjengit karena perbuatannya sendiri. "Jangan lancang!" Bak orang kurang waras Naruto menghujami kejantanan miliknya dengan telunjuk tangan yang mengacung dan mata memicing.

Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan ketika menghadapi Sakura setelah melalui kejadian konyol ini. Memikirkan itu membuat batinnya tertekan. Ia frustasi. Sialnya ketika sedang sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi Sakura kejantanan miliknya enggan tidur sebelum melepaskan sesuatu yang tertahan.

"Eehmhh.." Naruto mengalihkan muka, lalu dengan ragu menggenggam benda miliknya menggunakan sebelah tangan. Tak masalah tidak mendapatkan kewanitaan Sakura, selama bisa menggunakan tangan sendiri semua masalah beres dalam sekejap.

"Enghh... sial."

 **x X x**

Wajah Naruto bersemu. Astaga, melihat senyum geli yang Sakura kulum sungguh membuatnya begitu malu. Ia bahkan tak mempunyai keberanian menatap Sakura, terlebih saat ingat onani sambil membayangkan wajah manis perempuan itu. Nista sekali.

"Ayah..."

Kizashi mengganti halaman koran. "Hm?"

Sakura menatap Naruto yang duduk diseberangnya. "Aku berangkat ke kampus bersamaan dengan Naruto, ya?" Mereka satu jalan, hanya sedikit lebih jauh kantor sebelum kampus Sakura.

Lelaki lansia itu melirik Naruto. "Bagimana Naruto, kau tak keberatan?" Yang di tanya mengangguk enteng, membuat senyum Sakura makin berseri. Naruto bahkan tak bisa menolak ketika Sakura ingin berangkat dengan dirinya, kebetulan pula Kizashi cuti sampai minggu depan. Secara otomatis mereka bisa berduaan di mobil.

Sakura beranjak. "Ne, aku siap-siap dulu!" Ia berseru dengan penuh semangat, tak mengetahui keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Dirinya bersandar lemah di kursi, menatap sekitar dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang. _"Ya Tuhan, cobaan ini berat sekali.."_

 **TO BE CONTINUE..**

* * *

Twoshot lagi, karna kalo cuma oneshot bakal jadi kepanjangan, wkwkwkwk...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku awlays. Rated : T semi M (for lime & etc.) Genre : Romance & Family. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring cause mainstream theme. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **You're Not My Brother**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

Perempuan itu mencondongkan tubuh, Naruto terkejut hingga gelagapan. Sakura nyengir. "Kau kenapa?" Perubahan drastis terjadi pada Naruto, mulanya sejak kejadian tadi pagi saat di kamar mandi. Karena tingkah Sakura saat ini mengakibatkan Naruto yang sedang menyetir sempat kehilangan fokus. "Hati-hati donk." Ia di tegur secara baik-baik.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Makanya jangan mengagetkanku." Benar, ia oleng karena terkejut mendapati kemunculan Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba.

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut panjang. "Iya deh, maaf." Ia melirik Naruto, awalnya menatap ke arah wajah kemudian bergulir turun ke bawah selangkangan. "Naruto.." Panggilannya direspons dengan deheman sebagai pengganti kalimat. "Apa kau punya pacar?" Naruto terbatuk, kaget karena pertanyaan tersebut.

Diam cukup lama, kemudian jawaban pun terlontar. "Kalau punya memangnya kenapa?" Bukan sebuah jawaban, melainkan pertanyaan balik. Naruto ingin tahu alasan Sakura bertanya seperti itu.

"Putuskan dia." Naruto tertegun. Tangan Sakura bertumpu di pahanya, dekat sekali dengan letak junior. Nafas Naruto tertahan karena perbuatan Sakura. "Apa perlu aku yang memutuskan hubungan kalian?" Sakura berbisik di telinga Naruto, menyebabkan hawa nafasnya menguar dan seakan menggelitik.

Hanya sebuah kebohongan, tanggapan Sakura luar biasa sekali. Ini test. "Bagimana kalau aku bohong?" Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau jahat." Tangan Sakura semakin turun.

Naruto melirik ke samping. "Kita sudah sampai."

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan gerbang kampus, lantas Sakura melepas sabuk pengaman. "Antarkan aku sampai ke dalam.." Ada-ada saja permintaan Sakura, namun sebagai lelaki ia pun mengalah, apalagi kepada Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura..." Sabaku Gaara menyapa Sakura tepat di depan gerbang kampus, dan mendapat senyum manis sebagai sapaan balik. "Ini, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Pemuda bermata seperti panda itu memberikan bungkusan kuning berkilap kepada Sakura.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, begitu pula Sakura. "Ini bukan hari _Valantine_ , kenapa kau memberiku coklat?" Keduanya heran melihat sebungkus coklat berhias pita merah muda tersebut.

Gaara menggaruk tengkuk. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri.." Usai berkata singkat, kemudian Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Sakura bersama Naruto. "Beri aku jawaban setelah kau buka coklat itu." Karena jarak yang cukup jauh, saat meminta nada Gaara terdengar agak tinggi.

Sakura yang penasaran langsung membuka bungkus coklat tersebut, setelah di buka habis terdapat surat kecil dilapisan bungkus yang segera Sakura ambil dan membaca isinya.

 _Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Sakura Haruno.._

"Pernyataan cinta!?" Gaara tak cukup berani mengungkapkan perasaan secara langsung, bahkan saat menulis surat cinta tidak menggunakan puisi romantis. "Hmm.." Naruto sendiri lebih parah, tak sekalipun pernah mengungkapkan perasaan kepada wanita. Untuk apa menilai pemuda tadi bila diri sendiri saja tidak pernah menyatakan cinta jika tidak wanita yang memulai duluan.

Menghela nafas, kemudian Sakura memasukan pemberian Gaara ke dalam tas. Lagi-lagi pernyataan cinta. Setelah kemarin dari Sasori sekarang dari Gaara pula. Ia tak bisa mencintai pria lain, hanya ada Naruto seorang di dalam hatinya.

"Kau terima?"

Sakura menadahkan kepala untuk menatap Naruto disebelahnya. "Ya, aku terima.." Naruto tertegun. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"He, untuk apa aku cemburu?" Seperti mendapat tamparan keras mendengar jawaban tersebut. Naruto memang bodoh. Sakura kesal lantas meninggalkan Naruto dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak. Entah dia bodoh sungguhan atau hanya berpura-pura mengenai perasaan Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpat perempuan itu disela langkah kesalnya.

Shion mendekati telinga Karin untuk membisikan tentang Naruto yang berdiri di halaman kampus. "Hey, itu kakak Sakura?" Mereka tak pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya, Sakura juga tidak pernah bercerita bahwa di punya seorang kakak.

"Tidak mungkin, wajah mereka tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali." Balas sang teman merah yang merupakan teman Sakura namun tidak begitu dekat.

"Mungkinkah kekasih Sakura?"

Karin menggeleng, menepis prasangka Shion. "Aku rasa tidak, soalnya mobil yang dipakai itu milik Ayah Sakura.." Memang sebelumnya beberapa kali mereka pernah melihat mobil hitam disana, tapi si pengendara bukan laki-laki itu melainkan lelaki lansia yang merupakan Ayah Sakura.

"Siapapun laki-laki itu tapi dia tampan sekali.." Mereka tidak sadar telah berkata lancang, memang terdengar biasa saja bagi orang namun tidak dengan Sakura. Mereka lancang dengan memuji hak milik dirinya.

"Jangan suka bergosip."

Sontak, Shion dan Karin terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura. Entah dari mana dia berasal, mendadak saja muncul diantara mereka.

Karin menarik tangan Sakura agar mendekat kepadanya. "Sakura, laki-laki tadi siapa?" Dan bertanya, sedikit ingin tahu tentang lelaki pirang tadi, tak sadar membuat amarah Sakura tersulut karena pertanyaan tersebut.

 _"Hufftt... sabar, sabar.."_

"Ne, dia tampan sekali."

Rasanya ingin menangis karena tak bisa melepaskan amarah, namun Sakura harus kuat menahan diri agar kejadian 3 tahun lalu tak terulang lagi. Saat dimana Sakura mengamuk karena pertanyaan yang sama, bahkan dengan berani kakak kelasnya mengirim salam cinta kepada Naruto.

Hanya sekali waktu SMA Naruto pernah menjemput Sakura, setelah masalah yang ditimbulkan semenjak saat itu Sakura menolak setiap kali Naruto ingin mengantar ke sekolah atau menjemputnya pulang.

Tapi yang terjadi hari ini sangatlah berbeda. Setelah Sakura meminta tumpangan kepada Naruto, justru kini amarah tengah melingkupi dirinya. Letak perbedaannya ada pada perilaku, dimana mati-matian Sakura menahan diri agar tak mengamuk.

"Dia sauda—"

"Calon Suamiku." Shion dan Karin terperangah begitu mendapat jawaban tersebut. "Kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, mohon do'a dari kalian.." Tersimpan sejuta amarah dibalik senyum yang Sakura tampilkan, sehingga terlihat jelas dia memaksakan senyum.

"Hah?" Shion cengo. Aneh sekali, seumur hidup Sakura tak pernah menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepada orang lain, apalagi untuk mengungkap kebenaran tentang kehidupan asmaranya. Kenal dari mana mereka? Sejak kapan menjalin hubungan? Semua masih menjadi pertanyaan di kepala Shion.

"Wahh, selamat ya Sakura.." Karin memberi pelukan kepada gadis Haruno tersebut. "Sempat aku berpikir kau itu _Fujoshi_ karena tak pernah mau menerima pernyataan cinta dari pangeran kampus." Contohnya seperti Sasori dan Sai. Kedua pangeran kampus nan menawan itu mendapat penolakan langsung ketika menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura, berita itu juga sempat menjadi viral di kalangan mereka.

"Kalian kenal darimana?" Shion yang penasaran pun akhirnya bertanya, itung-itung Sakura mau bercerita.

Kini senyum Sakura perlahan melembut. "Sejak kecil." Jawabannya begitu singkat, tentunya Shion masih sangat penasaran. "Sudahlah, aku mau menemui Dosen.." Sakura meninggalkan Shion dalam tanda tanya besar, berbeda dengan Karin yang tampak turut bahagia meski rasa iri bersarang dalam hati. Iri karena mau juga memiliki kekasih setampan Naruto.

"Calon Suaminya terlihat dewasa.." Shion berkomentar, mendapat anggukan setuju dari Karin.

 **x X x**

Begitu melewati kamar Sakura, langkah Naruto pun langsung terhenti. "Ehh.." Baru saja ia ingat saat di ruang makan Sakura memintanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Jarang jarang dia membutuhkan bantuan kalau benar-benar tidak bisa.

Menarik nafas panjang, kemudian Naruto kembali ke kamar Sakura, setelah berada di depan pintu ia pun langsung membukanya. Yang terjadi ketika pintu terbuka, terlihat Naruto terdiam membatu disana. Tubuhnya kaku seketika.

Di dalam sana, Sakura tengah duduk di depan meja belajar. Dia mengenakan tank top stransparan, celana jins ketat yang pendeknya jauh diatas lutut, lalu surai permen kapas miliknya yang panjang batas punggung disanggul tinggi menggunakan tusuk konde.

 **Srrh..**

Tanpa disadari sesuatu yang kental dan hangat merembes dari hidung Naruto, terjadi karena melihat ujung buah pisang terlahap dalam rongga Sakura. Demi Tuhan, kaum hawa disana terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda, seolah sedang menantang predator buas untuk menerkamnya. Dari samping saja sudah mampu menggetarkan tubuh, entah bagaimana kalau melihatnya kalau saling berhadapan. Akan lebih mematikan.

Naruto lenyap dari muka pintu, kini bersandar didinding dengan nafas terengah. _"Setan!"_ Batinnya mengumpat murka, antara menolak dan menginginkan gadis manis tadi. Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan keras, menepis pikiran-pikiran kotor yang bersarang dalam kepala.

Setelah di pikir-pikir lebih memilih pergi, Naruto ingin lari dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak bisa menghadapi Sakura. Sialnya baru saja membuka langkah dari satu kaki, panggilan Sakura telah menahan kepergiannya. Naruto tampak membatu ketika mendapat panggilan dari dalam sana.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Eh." Keringat Naruto menetes disudut wajah.

"Bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas untuk besok.." Naruto bahkan tak sadar saat ini Sakura telah berdiri di dekatnya. "Ayolah." Sakura memaksanya masuk, menggandeng tangan lalu mendudukannya di depan meja. Mereka saling berhadapan, dan nyawa Naruto seperti tercabut. Benar-benar matikan.

Kelakuan Sakura nyaris membuat jantung Naruto lepas, ketika dengan seenaknya dia duduk berpangku diatas pahanya. "Jelaskan bagian nomor 7 kepadaku.." Naruto tak berkonsentrasi karena menderita sesak nafas, begitu juga selangkangan. Sakura membuat seluruh tubuhnya sesak.

"Umm.."

Sakura heran, tak biasanya Naruto lemot begini dalam mengajar. Sejak tadi dia terlalu banyak basa-basi. "Ada apa denganmu?" Ia berbalik membelakangi tugas, lalu menangkup pipi Naruto. "Kau sakit?" Tudingan bertubi dari Sakura semakin membuat Naruto tersiksa. Keadaan saat ini genting sekali.

"S-s-sa... kura..." Bahkan Naruto tak bisa menuai kalimat dengan benar.

Si gadis baru tersadar ketika mendudui benda keras, Sakura pun melihat ke bawah. Ia langsung membekap mulut. "Hee.. apa aku membangunkannya?" Dengan menampilkan wajah tak berdosa seperti itu dapat menyembunyikan wajah mesum Sakura. Harus Naruto katakan, malam ini penampilan Sakura kelewat seksi dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Mungkinkah... Dia sengaja?

Sakura terkikik geli, semakin membuat Naruto sulit bernafas. "Ne, keras sekali.." Perempuan manis itu menatap Naruto yang tengah merona, seperti dirinya saat ini. "Kalau sesak seperti ini, apa tak membuatmu tersiksa.." Entah itu sebuah pertanyaan, pernyataan atau mungkin rayuan. Naruto tak bisa membaca situasi, terlebih karena mendapat sentuhan dari balik celana tidurnya.

Gadis itu membenarkan posisi. Bukannya beranjak, justru dia menepatkan belahan bokong diantara selangkangan Naruto. Alahasil, Naruto pun tertawa meracau dengan saliva yang menetes disudut bibir.

"Aku bisa membantumu~" Sakura membisikan kalimat lembut dengan nada seduktif di telinga Naruto. "Diam dan nikmati."

Hanya dapat tersentuh sedikit di ujung bibir, tepaksa dengan gesit Sakura menarik kembali wajahnya dari Naruto ketika mendapat panggilan lantang. Suara tersebut amat familiar di telinga Sakura.

 _"Jidat!"_

Memangnya siapa lagi yang memanggil Sakura dengan julukan laknat tersebut. Dia adalah Ino Yamanaka. Suara centil itu terdengar dari lantai bawah, padahal dari kejauhan tetapi bisa sangat menganggu.

"Sial!" Bibir mungil tersebut menuai umpatan kesal. Sakura menatap Naruto, mendapati lelaki itu sedang tak berdaya di bawah kendalinya. "Aku bahkan tidak sempat menciummu." Saat Naruto sedang terkekeh Sakura langsung mengambil kesempatan, dengan mendaratkan benturan terhadap bibirnya.

Hanya kecupan singkat tanpa rasa, itulah cara tersendiri bagi Sakura sebelum melepaskan Naruto. Untuk apa si blonde centil itu datang, membuat Sakura jengkel karena kedatangannya di waktu yang salah.

 **x X x**

Sakura menangkup wajah, mengusap paras jelita tersebut lalu menghela nafas. "Ini sulit sekali.." Lelah tak kunjung selesai, ia pun meletakan pulpen di atas buku. Di kamar bersama teman, namun mengerjakan tugas sendiran. Sifat buruk Ino tak pernah berubah. Dia buruk sekali, terlebih saat Sakura mengingat acaranya bersama Naruto dirusak oleh si pendatang tersebut.

"Sudah selesai?" Dengan entengnya Ino bertanya mengenai tugas yang Sakura kerjakan sendirian, sementara dirinya tak punya kerja lain kecuali bermain ponsel.

Dengan sebal Sakura berbalik ke hadapan Ino. "Bukannya meringankan, justru aku kerepotan gara-gara kau.." Cibiran pedas darinya mendapat tawa sebagai respons. "Karena kau datang Naruto jadi tidak membantuku menyelesaikan tugas-tugas merepotkan ini." Tentu saja, mana sudi Naruto menimbrung diantara dua gadis sementara dirinya kaum adam sendiri. Disitu terkadang Sakura merasa kesal.

Mendengar nama Naruto kegiatan Ino dalam bermain ponsel terhenti. Ada yang ingin ia ketahui mengenai sikap Sakura kepada Naruto, cukup jenuh selama ini tak sekali pun pernah terdengar panggilan 'Onii-Chan' ketika Sakura menyerukan Naruto, padahal ia tahu Naruto kakak angkat Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memanggil Naruto-Nii dengan sebutan kakak, Sakura? Dia itu kan kakak yang selama ini menjagamu." Ino tahu tentang kehidupan Sakura sejak mereka kecil, namun ia tak mengerti maksud Sakura yang enggan memanggil Naruto kakak. Ia pikir Naruto bukan seseorang yang kejam sehingga Sakura tak sudi sekali menyerukan Naruto dengan panggilan mulia.

Kemarin mendapat perintah secara langsung dari sang Ibu, setelah menolak dengan kasar kini malah Ino yang bertanya. Kepada Ino yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecil, lebih baik berkata sejujurnya, pikir Sakura.

Jawaban yang sama terlontar. "Karena dia bukan kakakku, bukan pula saudaraku. Sekali Naruto tetap Naruto, tak kan bisa menjadi kakakku.."

Ino tertegun. Menurutnya sikap Sakura kepada Naruto sangat keterlaluan. "Segitu bencinya 'kah kau kepada Naruto-Nii, Sakura?" Ia pikir Sakura sangat membenci Naruto, satu-satu alasan yang membuatnya enggan menganggap Naruto sebagai saudara. Bahkan saudara tiri sekali pun.

Perempuan di dekat meja belajar itu beranjak dari bangku. "Tidak Ino, justru sebaliknya." Dirinya berdiri di depan jendela, menatap hamparan kota dari atas yang terlihat indah berkat pancaran lampu. Malam yang damai dan juga indah.

"Sebaliknya apa maksudmu?" Ino tak mengerti.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ak me—" Kalimatnya terhenti ketika ponsel di tangan berdering, pertanda mendapat panggilan masuk. Sakura pun langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Moshi-moshi.." Sementara Ino kelihatan kesal. Mengganggu saja.

"Menyebalkan." Cibir gadis blonde disana.

Lirikan Sakura tertuju pada Ino. "Kenapa tidak kau sampaikan saja sendiri.." Malas sekali ikut campur dalam hubungan orang lain, apalagi harus memperbaiki.

Sakura mendengus kesal setelah mendapat jawaban yang tepat dari si penelfon. "Merepotkan." Cibirnya seraya memberi pandangan sinis keluar sana, menatap seorang pria di bawah sana.

Yang menelfon adalah Sasuke Uchiha, tangan kanan Naruto sebagai orang terpercaya. Mereka saling mengenal sejak satu kuliah di fakultas yang sama, dan Naruto membawa Sasuke bekerja di kantor yang merupakan sahabatnya sewaktu kuliah. Itu sudah lama sekali, sejak Naruto memegang gelar S2. Sakura ingat semuanya.

"Babi gendut!" Mata Ino berkilat tajam. Panggilan itu memuakan sekali, meski berulang kali diperingatkan Sakura tetap menggunakan panggilan tersebut kepadanya. "Kekasihmu menelfon, dia tahu kau disini dan memintamu bersiap untuk diantarkan pulang.." Terang saja Sasuke menghubungi Sakura, pesan saja tidak di balas oleh Ino apalagi panggilan.

Semua perempuan sama saja, egois ketika sedang mengambek.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri.." Gadis itu menolak untuk diantar.

Sakura sendiri tak sudi itu campur, namun sebagai sahabat yang baik mau tak mau ia pun harus mencampuri hubungan mereka. Apalagi setiap ada pertengkaran mereka gemar melibatkan dirinya dalam pertengkaran tersebut sebagai penengah.

"Katanya dia sedang menunggumu di bawah.." Mendengarnya secara reflek Ino melompat girang meninggalkan tempat tidur. Sakura memutar mata dengan malas. "Tsundere akut." Gumamnya melihat sifat Ino yang sebenarnya mau tapi berpura-pura tidak mau.

Malas sekali rasanya untuk berjalan, namun Sakura ingin mengantar Ino sampai depan pintu. Ino adalah sahabat terbaik, bahkan cuma Ino seorang yang tahu tentang Naruto. Mereka tidak dekat, tapi sekedar tahu karena sering kali Ino bermain ke rumah Sakura. Bahkan sampai sedewasa ini.

"Ne, Konbawa Onii-san." Badan Ino agak membungkuk bersama senyum manis.

Saat berpas-pasan dengan Naruto di dekat pintu utama, Ino memberi salam hormat kepadanya. Naruto merespons dengan senyum tipis. Ini hanya kebetulan, Sasuke datang menjemput Ino sekalian mengantarkan seseorang ke rumah ini yang ingin menemui Naruto.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, kau bisa menyerahkan document ini kalau sudah masuk kerja." Naruto menerima formulir yang diserahkan oleh Hinata. Wanita itu adalah asistennya di kantor, dia datang untuk mengantarkan berkas-berkas penting sekalian ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada Naruto.

"Tak apa, sekalian aku ucapkan terimakasih, Boss.." Hinata Hyuuga berhutang kepada Naruto. Selain memberinya cuti selama beberapa hari, dia juga sudah membantunya dalam memberi semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup setelah melalui banyak hal. Dia adalah korban anak dari lelaki yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Kemarin niat kedatangan Naruto cuma ingin menyerahkan laporan yang harus diselesaikan, tepat pula dia datang di malam hari setelah pulang dari kantor. Melihat Hinata terpuruk mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung pulang, karena mengingat Hinata berjasa maka Naruto ingin membatunya untuk lepas dari masalah.

Sempat terjadi sesuatu, namun berkat keteguhan hati Naruto mampu mengalahkan godaan setan yang merayu Hinata.

"Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik berkat dirimu.." Tampak Naruto sedang terkekeh. Hinata tersenyum amat tulus. "Jangan tersinggung dengan sikapku kemarin yang hampir memperkosamu.." Ia terkikik geli. Sempat terjadi sesuatu setelah ciuman yang mereka lakukan, itu pun Hinata dengan lancang yang memulai duluan walau Naruto menolak.

Perempuan indigo itu luluh dengan kebaikan hati Naruto, bahkan saat sedang patah hati sekali pun dia mampu melupakan luka yang tertoreh di hati, dan menginginkan Naruto pada malam itu. Tidak salah jika menyimpan perasaan kepada Naruto, karena dia lelaki yang rendah hati dan tidak angkuh.

Terlihat Naruto menggaruk pipi untuk menghilangkan canggung. "Bisa kita lupakan kejadian tak sengaja itu.." Lebih baik dilupakan, daripada terluka lagi karena mencintai secara pihak. Naruto menganggap Hinata tidak lebih dari seorang teman, terlalu sombong kalau menganggapnya sebagai bawahan. Semua manusia sama saja di mata Tuhan, tergantung mahluknya yang beranggapan sebagaimana keinginan.

Hinata tertawa geli. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.."

"Tunggu!" Hinata berhenti, dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu.." Naruto telah bersiap hendak keluar, namun karena ucapan Hinata niat mulianya pun terhentikan.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri.." Di jam segini masih ada taxi walau cuma beberapa, sudah cukup baginya telah merepotkan Naruto dengan tindakan tak senonoh.

Naruto tak memaksa kalau memang itu keinginan Hinata. "Baiklah."

Masalah lama selesai, dan masalah baru datang dari orang yang berbeda. Setelah kepergian Hinata Naruto menutup pintu, begitu berbalik arah terlihat Sakura berada dekat darinya. Ia terlonjak dengan keberadaan Sakura.

"Terkejut?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada sinis. Tubuh Naruto tertarik ketika Sakura mencengkram bajunya. "Aku bahkan lebih terkejut daripada kau setelah mendengar cerita kalian berdua." Naruto menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut, bahkan lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar berkata. "Ciuman. Bercinta. Aku tahu semuanya."

"Kami tidak ber—"

"Nyaris!?" Ucapan Naruto masih tertahan di lidah. Menghembuskan nafas, ia lalu mendengus. Sakura marah. "Kau jahat!" Dadanya mendapat pukulan cukup keras. Begitu cara Sakura melampiaskan kekecawaan kepada Naruto. "Aku benci kau, Naruto!" Ini masalah yang rumit, jika marah tak mudah membujuk Sakura. Naruto menyesal telah melalui hari semalam.

"Sakura..."

"Cukup!" Gadis manis itu menitikan air mata. "JAHAT!" Setelah meninggalkan satu pukulan lagi di dada Naruto, Sakura pun kembali ke kamar dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Sempat pula sebelum pergi tadi ia menepis dengan kasar tangan Naruto di bahunya.

Mata Naruto terkatup. "Dia marah..."

 **x X x**

Gundah, derita yang saat ini Naruto alami. Dua hari sudah Sakura mengurung diri di dalam kamar perkara malam itu, dan sampai saat ini tak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan gadis itu reda. Naruto enggan menjengkuk, takut melihat air mata itu lagi. Dia pasti menangis kalau melihat dirinya.

Sudah dicoba, saat Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura meneriakinya dengan lantang, mengusir dirinya dengan tangis yang tersedu-sedu. Bahkan Mebuki pun heran melihat keadaan Sakura yang mengurung diri di kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Sakura?" Naruto tersentak dari lamuannya tadi karena pertanyaan dari Mebuki. "Hari ketiga dia bertingkah seperti ini. Anak itu marah lagi?" Tentu saja pertanyaan seperti itu, mengingat selama ini cara Sakura bersikap kepada Naruto. Ada saja yang dia marahkan kepada sang kakak angkat.

"Iya, bibi.." Mebuki menghela nafas. Lihatlah Naruto, menjawab pertanyaan dengan wajah bertekuk sedih begitu tidak tega di lihat. Cukup sekedar tahu perubahan pada Sakura, Mebuki tak ingin lagi bertanya dengan jawaban yang sama. Pasalnya tak pernah jauh dari hal-hal sepele. Ia pikir Sakura marah karena janji yang Naruto buat dan pada akhirnya lupa.

Sering kali pasal tersebut.

"Biarkan saja.." Naruto yang hendak beranjak pun tidak jadi karena teguran Kizashi. "Kau terlalu memanjakan Sakura, sesekali biarkan dia menderita karena keegoisan darinya sendiri." Pria muda itu menunduk, menyembunyikan raut sedih dari keduanya.

Jelang beberapa saat, Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan meja. "Sakura seperti ini gara-gara aku, sudah seharusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab." Mebuki tak berkomentar apa-apa. Naruto sangat menyayangi Sakura, maka biarlah dia menggunakan cara sendiri untuk menghangatkan hati Sakura.

Kizashi mengelengkan kepala. "Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto, kalau berpisah anak itu bisa menderita parah." Benar kata Kizashi, selama ini Sakura bergantungan kepada Naruto.

Bahkan dulu Naruto pergi keluar kota selama 2 minggu untuk menghadiri rapat, percaya atau tidak apa yang terjadi kepada Sakura. Dia sampai jatuh sakit karena terlalu merindukan Naruto. Mendengar kabar buruk tersebut membuat Naruto segera kembali, terpaksa Kizashi yang menggantikan dirinya dalam rapat perusahaan.

Sejak saat itu Naruto tak lagi pergi lebih dari du atau tiga hari.

"Sakura..." Kepala pirang itu menyembul ke dalam. Sepasang mata sipit miliknya beredar disektiar, dan hanya mendapati kegelapan dalam kamar tersebut. "Eemm." Naruto bergumam samar ketika tak mendapat sambutan, dengan begitu dirinya pun nyelonong masuk.

Entah apa yang Sakura lakukan di tempat ini, sudah sepi lampu mati pula. Naruto menghela nafas karena ruangan gelap tersebut.

 **Klik!**

Lampu menyala seusai terdengar suara sentuhan. Ketika ruangan ini sudah di terangi, Naruto pun mendapati Sakura sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur sembari memunggungi pintu.

Naruto menghampiri perempuan itu. "Hey.." Lalu menyentuh lengannya, memaksa dia agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau masih marah?" Wajah Naruto bertekuk sedih. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya— sadar akan kesalahan yang telah diperbuat. Entahlah, tak tahu pasal apa sampai membuat Sakura semarah ini. "Sakura." Panggilan Naruto terulang.

"Hhmmhm..." Sakura malah meracau.

"He?" Naruto berhasil memutar arah tubuh Sakura. "!?" Ia pun terkejut melihat bibir ranum itu memucat, termasuk kulitnya. "S-sakura..." Jidatnya yang lebar itu meninggalkan rasa panas ketika disentuh. Dia demam tinggi!

Bergegas Naruto membopong tubuh kurus Sakura. Kizashi yang melihat Sakura dalam gendongan Naruto di buat heran, namun tersadar dengan cepat ketika melihat tangan minim daging miliknya terkulai lemah.

 **x X x**

Dia terus berjalan mondar-mandir disekitar koridor, sesekali menatap ruangan kesehatan dengan pandangan cemas. Percaya atau tidak, Mebuki bahkan terkejut melihat air mata membasahi wajah Naruto. Anak itu menangis.

"Jangan cemas.." Suara khas itu mengintrupsi kesunyian. Naruto menoleh ke tempat Mebuki, kemudian memilih duduk disebelah wanita itu. Mebuki menyentuh punggung lebarnya. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, dia cuma demam tinggi." Tersimpan tawa geli dibalik ucapan Mebuki. Lucu sekali melihat Naruto yang kelewat berlebihan mencemaskan keadaan Sakura.

Naruto memeluk wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai Ibu. "Sakura jadi begini karena aku Bi.." Telapak lembut Mebuki tengah mengelus-elus punggung lebar Naruto. "Dia marah, aku bersalah padanya." Air mata kembali merembesi pipi Naruto. Sungguh, hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan Sakura. Semua ini gara-gara dirinya.

"Sampai segitunya dia marah.." Heran sekali mendengarnya. Sebesar apa masalah mereka sampai membuat Sakura semarah itu kepada Naruto. Masalanya yang terlalu rumit atau Sakura yang kelewat egois atas diri Naruto. "Jelaskan padaku.".

Setelah melepas pelukan mereka Naruto segera menyeka genangan air mata yang menumpuk penuh di pelupuk. "Begini.." Ia pun mulai bercerita mengenai pertengkarannya bersama Sakura.

Memulai cerita dari pasal pertama, dan didengarkan dengan seksama oleh Mebuki.

Kizashi yang baru kembali dari kasir ikut menimbrung dalam obrolan mereka, sempat pula terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto mengenai kemarahan Sakura. Sudah ia duga, tersimpan satu rahasia mengenai mereka, yang jelasnya Sakura.

Cerita Naruto terpotong ketika dokter membuka pintu. Dengan segera pria itu beranjak meninggalkan bangku,dan menghampiri sang Dokter untuk menanyakan keadaan Sakura.

"Silahkan, Anda boleh menjenguknya.."

Begitu riangnya Naruto ketika mendapat izin besuk dari sang dokter, dan tanpa babibu ia masuk ke dalam seorang diri. Kizashi bersama sang Istri memilih tetap di luar, perlu menyelesaikan masalah dalam hubungan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Nanti aku bicara kepadanya." Mebuki mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan sang Suami yang memutuskan untuk bicara kepada Sakura. Mereka tahu Naruto tidak akan bicara kecuali Sakura.

 **x X x**

Kelopak putih itu terkatup, menikmati sentuhan dipuncak kepala pink miliknya. "Katakan pada Ayah nak.." Kizashi menarik bangku, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang— tempat Sakura berbaring. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menganggap Naruto sebagai kakakmu?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Apa pentingnya bagi mereka semua mengurusi tentang dirinya yang enggan mengakui Naruto sebagai kakak? Sakura pikir jika seperti ini terus-menerus lebih sebaik ia jujur mengenai perasaannya kepada Naruto.

"Dia bukan kakakku. Aku tidak punya kakak, Ayah harus ingat itu.." Sakura bangun untuk duduk. "Aku anak tunggal di keluarg kita. Jangan lupakan itu." Kata-katanya pedas sekali. Bersyukur tidak ada Naruto disini, kalau ada mungkin saja dia akan tersinggung.

Kizashi menghela nafas. Anak gadisnya itu keras kepala sekali. "Naruto memang bukan kakakmu, lalu kau mau apa? Mengusirnya keluar dari rumah kita? Mencapakan Naruto setelah apa yang dia lakukan selama ini kepada kita?" Tak hanya mereka, tetapi Naruto juga berjasa kepada keluarga ini. Berkat Naruto kehidupan mereka semakin mapan. Selama tujuh tahun dia mengembangkan perusahaan dengan kerja keras serta kecerdasan otak. Mereka berhutang kepada Naruto.

Sakura menyentuh pergelangan Kizashi, dan menggenggam gumpalan daging tersebut dengan wajah manja. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku.." Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari sang Ayah. "Ano.. Ayah." Kizashi berdehem, Sakura mengulum senyum. "Aku mencintai Naruto."

Pada akhirnya kalimat yang selama ini tependam berhasil diungkapkan. Sulit memang, namun Sakura merasa lega setelah memberi tahukan isi hati. Marah atau pun kecewa, Sakura tak memikirkan semua itu karena batas kesabarannya telah habis. Tinggal menunggu keputusan dari kedua orang tua.

"Selama ini aku menganggap Naruto sebagai jodoh, kekasih, serta Suami.." Kizashi tertegun mendengar semua ungkapan Sakura. "Aku sangat mencintai Naruto, Ayah." Terlalu bahagia, air mata Sakura sampai menetes. "Jangan jauhkan dia dariku." Sakura menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang Ayah, berbagi perasaan yang sejak lama terpendam.

Tak heran bila mendengar kebenaran tentang Sakura, mengingat selama ini Naruto yang selalu bersamanya, melindunginya, menjaganya sudah selayaknya seorang Ayah, dan memanjakan dia. Kasih sayang yang Naruto beri telah meluluhkan hati Sakura.

Kizashi menerima perasaan Sakura. Naruto lelaki yang baik, bertahun-tahun ia mengenal pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Lebih dari belasan tahun lamanya, dari bocah ingusan menjadi lelaki dewasa nan gagah dan tampan, bertanggung jawab juga penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Intinya, Sakura sudah tepat memilih Naruto sebagai orang yang dicintai. Banyak lelaki di luar sana yang menyukai Sakura, namun tak satupun dari mereka ada yang mengenal orang-orang asing tersebut.

Jika memang Naruto ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan hidup Sakura, maka jalan terbaik yang telah mereka pilih.

 **x X x**

Kizashi segera meletakan koran miliknya begitu Naruto datang memenuhi permintaan darinya. Pria itu duduk disebelahnya setelah mendapat panggilan, tepat saat Sakura pulang dari rumah sakit Kizashi memintanya untuk bertemu di ruang kerja.

Keputusan ada di tangan Naruto, Mebuki yang sudah tahu menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada Naruto. Mereka tak bisa memaksa apa yang tidak Naruto inginkan, atau pun yang Naruto inginkan. Dia punya jalan kehidupan sendiri, maka biarlah dia yang memilih jalan terbaik atau buruk untuk masa depan.

"Begini, Naruto..." Kizashi menggapai pundak Naruto, lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Dia sudah seperti anak sendiri bagi mereka, walau Naruto menolak keras menggunakan sebutan 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu' demi menjaga perasaan Sakura.

Percayalah, sejak kecil Sakura tak pernah menganggap Naruto sebagai kakak dalam hidupnya.

Setelah mendengar semua perkataan Kizashi, kini Naruto terlihat kaget dengan kenyataan yang dihadapi. "Aku tahu ini pasti sulit bagimu, tapi harus kau ketahui satu hal." Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk, namun syukurlah masih bisa mendengar semua yang Kizashi ucapkan.

Naruto sendiri tak mengira semua ini akan terhajadi, dimana Sakura yang mencintia dirinya bukan sebagai seorang kakak. Sialnya, yang Sakura rasakan turut pula Naruto derita. Bersusah payah ia mencoba mencintai Sakura sebagaimana cinta seorang kakak terhadap adik, namun usahanya gagal. Terdengar nista bukan.

Kizashi beranjak, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sempat pula ia memberi motivasi untuk Naruto mengenai perasaan Sakura. Terima atau tolak, semua ada pada Naruto.

"Maaf mengatakan ini.." Kizashi berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku mengadopsimu bukan untuk menjadi kakak bagi Sakura, tapi segalanya. Kau bisa menjadi teman, sahabat, kekasih, Suami atau bahkan Ayah. Aku menganggapmu lebih dari seorang anak, karena itu aku serahkan semua keputusan padamu. Kau bisa hiraukan perasaan Sakura, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui."

Terlihat Naruto menoleh ke belakang, tetapi setelah Kizashi benar-benar berada di luar. Lelaki lansia disana meliriknya dengan senyum, dapat Naruto lihat tatapan darinya yang seakan memohon.

Kizashi menggenggam gagang pintu. "Jangan meninggalkan Sakura, dia tak terbiasa tanpa dirimu. Bila kau menolak perasaan Sakura, aku hanya minta tolong jagakan saja dia untukku." Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas, menciptakan seulas senyum tipis disana. "Anggap saja ini permintaan dari seseorang yang menganggap dirimu sebagai anak.." Begitu menuntaskan permintaan tersebut, pintu disanapun tertutup secara perlahan. "Terimakasih." Kizashi menghilang.

Saat berada di luar Kizashi baru bisa menghela nafas dengan lega. Tadi itu sulit sekali. Mengahadapi Naruto demi Sakura bukanlah hal yang enteng untuk dilakukan, terkesan menuntut balas budi kepada anak itu setelah apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Semoga dia tak beranggapan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Mebuki bertanya kepada Kizashi yang baru saja memasuki kamar. "Masih menunggu." Balas sang Suami, seketika membuatnya paham. Naruto butuh waktu untuk menentukan pilihan.

 **x X x**

 **Cklekk**

Ketika melongokan kepala Naruto mendapati Sakura di tempat tidur sedang memiringkan tubuh ke arahnya. Gadis itu melihat dirinya disini. "Bagaimana keadanmu, Sakura?" Naruto enggan masuk ke dalam, takut jikalau mengganggu Sakura dengan kehadiran dirinya.

Bisa saja dia masih marah gara-gara kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Pasal sepele yang membuat Sakura di rawat di rumah sakit selama tiga hari.

"Buruk sekali.." Naruto terlihat lesu mendengar jawaban dari sana. "Makanya rawat aku." Permintaan Sekura membuat tawa geli lolos dari bibirnya. "Ayo kesini." Ia dipanggil agar masuk.

Sempat kaget, dan akhirnya Naruto menerima perlakuan Sakura ketika langsung memeluknya. "Kau terlihat sehat kok." Ia berkomentar. Benar sekali, Sakura kelihatan sehat daripada yang dikatakan olehnya tadi. "Lagi-lagi kau mengadaliku." Sakura terkekeh.

"Jangan pergi.."

Terpaksa Naruto menuruti Sakura yang memaksanya berebah. "Pergi kemana?" Kini tubuh tegapnya sudah seperti guling. Sakura menumpukan kepala di atas dadanya yang bidang, dengan keadaan memeluk pinggang.

"Maksudnya jangan pergi, temani dulu aku disini." Sakura tersenyum puas begitu melihat pintu kamar tertutup. Ketika Sakura memindahkan letak kepala, Naruto segera bergeser dari posisi awal.

Lelaki pirang itu menghadap ke arahnya, dengan menjadikan lengan kokoh tersebut sebagai penumpu kepala. Ini lebih nyaman daripada bantal.

"Baiklah.." Naruto tersenyum menuruti permintaan Sakura.

"Ne, aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Ayah tadi." Naruto yang terkejut dan menatap Sakura dengan mata membulat. "Hihihi..." Gadis nakal. Pantas saja tadi Naruto merasa ada seseorang berdiri di dekat pintu sebelum Kizashi keluar, rupanya Sakura yang berkeliaran. Bodoh sekali dirinya.

"Jadi kau menguping pembicaraan kami." Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya tampak memerah, sama seperti Naruto. "Eenghh..." Naruto bergerak cepat menghentikan kenakalan tangan Sakura. "Jangan lakukan itu." Tak langsung berhenti, Sakura malah menarik tengkuknya kemudian mencuri ciuman. Dengan berani gadis itu melumat bibirnya, padahal dia tak berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

Kening Naruto menyerngit setiap kali menerima pagutan dari Sakura. Dia sok pandai berciuman, ini berbeda dari yang pernah Naruto lakukan sebelumnya. Mereka, para mantannya ahli mencium bibir, tidak seperti Sakura yang sama sekali tak memahami cara berciuman.

Desisan Naruto semakin membuat tubuh Sakura bergejolak. Untuk melampiaskan siksaan ini, Naruto telah menjadikan pinggul Sakura tempat untuk mencengkram. Sialnya, perempuan itu meloloskan nafas yang tersengal, semakin membuat birahi Naruto membara.

Tautan bibir keduanya terlepas, dan karena ciuman tadi bibir mereka pun terlihat basah. "Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Sakura tersenyum nakal, tak menghentikan kegiatan tangannya di dalam celana trening yang Naruto kenakan malam ini.

"Tersimpan beberapa film jav di laptopku." Terlihat Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati belaian lembut dari tangan Sakura. Astaga, sentuhan di bawah sana membuatnya gila.

"Kau belajar dari video laknat itu.." Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan tuntutan. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu, membuat lelaki itu memelas karena dirinya. "Binal." Naruto berjengit. Juniornya semakin mengeras, dan Sakura terlihat riang.

Perempuan itu menyeringai. "Tapi kau menyukai ini kan?" Setidaknya tak terlalu menyiksa diri daripada harus menyentuh diri sendiri untuk melampiaskan suatu keinginan. Beberapa kali Naruto memuaskan hasrat seorang diri, dan itu terjadi gara-gara Sakura yang senang sekali menggoda dirinya.

Godaan yang Sakura lakukan sangat menyiksa hasrat Naruto. Dia memang nakal sejak dulu, bahkan semakin nakal ketika sudah sedewasa sekarang.

Sakura senang melihat Naruto menggigit bibir, apalagi dengan wajah merona samar. Memang tak semerah wajahnya, tapi merah samar di pipi Naruto cukup membuatnya terlihat manis. Sakura suka dia.

"Berhenti!" Naruto tidak kuat lagi. Sakura menolak berhenti, justru semakin bernafsu kala berhasil membangunkan sepenuhnya barang tersebut. Naruto berdesis geram. Sakura segera bangkit untuk berpindah tempat, lalu berada di atas Naruto. "Sakura..." Naruto mengerang.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah punya kekasih?" Di balik celana coklat itu satu tangan Sakura yang berada di dalam sana tengah bergerak-gerak, memanjakan benda berharga milik Naruto.

"Y-ya..." Pria itu menjawab dengan nafas tertahan. Percaya atau tidak, ia sedang berusaha keras menahan diri agar tak melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar belaian manja. Sakura tidak boleh ternodai, dan Naruto tidak ingin kalah dari nafsu yang menyiksa ini.

Sakura kesal karena jawaban yang Naruto beri. "Berapa?" Ia bertanya lagi di tengah menyimpan kekesalan. Ini tidak adil, Naruto pernah berpacaran sedangkan dirinya selalu menolak setiap kali pria datang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Lelaki manapun Sakura tolak demi Naruto.

"Empat.." Dintara keempatnya Naori Uchiha yang paling Naruto suka. Dia wanita yang tangguh, cantik dan seksi.

Perlu di ketahui, selama Naruto berpacaran para wanitalah yang memulai duluan. Seperti menyatakan perasaan, ciuman atau bahkan perbuatan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Mereka wanita-wanita agresif, pekerjakaan Naruto telah lama direnggut oleh mantan kekasihnya yang bernama Naori Uchiha.

"Kau jahat." Dari nada kecaman itu terdengar kesal.

Naruto mebuka mata, seketika membuatnya terkejut melihat Sakura nyaris buka baju. "Hentikan!" Ia berhasil mencegah Sakura, hanya saja karena gagal membuka baju sebagian perut Sakura pun terksepos. Naruto semakin kalap saat melihat pusar di perut tipis tersebut. "Ya Tuhan..."

Sempat menghentikan gerakan tangan Sakura, namun karena wajah gusar yang Naruto tampilkan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan Sakura. Dia ingin melepaskan nafsu yang tertahan tanpa harus MELAKUKANNYA, Sakura tahu yang Naruto inginkan.

"Naruto..."

Nada seduktif itu bagaikan bisikan setan di telinga Naruto, yang membuat badannya merinding menyeluruh. "Nani?" Ia menyahut panggilan tersebut menggunakan suara yang teredam, menahan diri agar tak mendesah. Ia tidak mau kalah dari Sakura.

Wanita itu menautkan kening mereka, namun tak menghentikan aktifitas tangannya terhadap tubuh Naruto. "Mari bercinta." Sakura mengecup sekilas permukaan bibir Naruto, meninggalkan ciuman singkat disana.

Mudah sekali bagi Sakura, namun berat ketika Naruto yang menghadapi. "Aku tidak mau." Sakura menyerngit tak suka mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Jika kau bilang aku bukan kakakmu, maka aku jawab karena kau bukan Istriku." Bibir merona tersebut manyun. Naruto terkekeh karenanya. Sering kali dirinya kalah dari gadis manis itu, inilah saatnya dia untuk menerima kemenangan.

Sakura terpojokan oleh jawaban tersebut, membuatnya dongkol dan semakin menyiksa birahi Naruto. "Kalau begitu nikahi aku.." Erangan tersiksa tak dapat lagi Naruto redamkan. Sungguh, sentuhan Sakura sangat menyiksa dirinya.

Untuk melampiaskan yang dirasakan, Naruto menjadikan bibir ranum Sakura tempat untuk meredam geraman. Ia meremas tengkuk perempuan itu, sebagaimana jari-jemari mungil di bawah sana memanjakan miliknya.

"Besok?" Naruto menggoda Sakura diselah ciuman mereka.

"Yang benar saja.." Sakura menyeringai. Naruto semakin basah berkat sentuhan darinya.

"Lusa?"

"Kau bercanda?"

Naruto pikir Sakura protes karena terlalu cepat. "Minggu depan?"

"Hah!"

Dia bawel sekali. "Bulan depan?"

"Terlalu lama."

"Jadi kapan?"

Sakura mengulum senyum lalu membisikan kalimat singkat di telinga Naruto. "Sekarang juga.." Ia pun menggigit lembut cuping tersebut.

Ejakulasi menyerang Naruto, dan melumuri jari jemari Sakura dengan semen putih miliknya. Wanita itu menyeringai puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Perlakuan Sakura sukses membuatnya tak berdaya. Ia terbaring lemah ketika pencapaian puncak.

"Bagimana?" Sakura menagih permintaan tadi— mengenai pernikahan.

Naruto tertawa geli. "Selesaikan dulu kuliahmu." Jawaban yang sangat tak memuaskan, Sakura pun merengutkan wajah. Setelah membersihkan cairan lengket di jari tangan Sakura, lalu Naruto membuang tisu kotor tersebut ke dalam tong sampah.

"Terlalu lama, Naruto.."

Jantung Sakura bertalu-talu ketika Naruto menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Tidak lama kok, cuma tinggal beberapa bulan.." Naruto mengecup kening lebar miliknya dan tersenyum seraya menautkan kening mereka.

Jadi ini perasaan cinta yang Naruto miliki kepada Sakura. Bukan cinta kepada seorang adik tapi sama seperti yang Sakura rasakan. Mencintai sebagai kekasih. Naruto tak mengenali bagaimana cinta kepada saudara, selama ini ia hidup sebagai anak tunggal dalam keluarga Namikaze yang hanya tinggal nama.

"Aku harus pergi.." Naruto menurunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya lalu membenarkan tataan celana sebelum pergi. Ia menatap Sakura dan mendapat pandangan bertanya dari sepasang mata jade nan indah disana. "Tugas kantor.." Selayaknya PR, Naruto tak bisa melalaikan tugas tersebut. Ia melakukannya juga demi mereka semua agar bisa hidup dengan nyaman.

"Naruto..." Panggilan Sakura berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto. Dia menatap ke arahnya sambil berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku mencintaimu." Sakura tersipu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Naruto kembali masuk, setelah dekat dengan Sakura ia langsung menangkup sisi wajah lalu mengecup bibirnya. Anggap saja kecupan selamat malam, atau bisa dianggap ciuman sebagai awal dari kehidupan mereka.

"Terimakasih.." Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, dan sebelum membiarkan Naruto pergi— lagi ia langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi tersebut.

 **END**

* * *

 **X**

 **x**

 **X**

Dia menggeser kursi, sontak menarik perhatian mereka yang terarah kepadanya. Ia mengangakat bahu, menatap heran kepada mereka. "Naru, aku menunggumu di kamar." Kizashi dan Mebuki membelalakan mata, sementara Naruto sendiri memenuhi permintaan Sakura. "Nani?" Tatapan dari kedua orang tua itu membuat Sakura risih.

"Sekarang?" Naruto malah bertanya, dan Sakura menjawab dengan mata berputar malas yang langsung dipahami oleh Naruto. "Baiklah."

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Sakura merentangkan tangan, menampakan raut bingung karena tatapan lekat mereka. Oh, sekarang Sakura paham makna dari tatapan tajam tersebut. Sorot mereka memperlihatkan pemikiran kotor.

"Aku butuh bantuan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku. Apa yang kalian pikirkan?" Terlihat keduanya menghela nafas lega. Bodoh sekali, sempat-sempatnya mereka lupa dengan kegiatan Naruto yang selalu bersenang hati membantu Sakura dalam menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya, bahkan sampai kuliah sekali pun.

"Semangat untuk kuliahmu besok.." Kizashi baru mau beranjak, seketika niatnya terhenti ketika mendapat panggilan dari sang Putri. "Apa?"

Sakura memainkan jempol kaki. "Umm..." Kepala merah muda miliknya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari sang Ayah. "Ano Yah, aku ingin menikah." Naruto berhenti mengunyah, kini menatap Sakura dengan pipi menggembung karena berisi kupasan jeruk. "Dengan Naruto."

 **Uhukk!**

Naruto dan Mebuki tersedak sari buah karena pernyataan Sakura, membuat keduanya terbatuk secara bersamaa. Kizashi terdiam mematung, saat menatap Naruto dia malah mengalihkan pandangan. Kizashi tahu Naruto sedang merona.

"Ayah, Ibu.. aku mencintai Naruto." Sakura memeluk Naruto dari belakang,nan menyandarkan kepala di bahu kokoh tersebut. Kizashi salah tingkah melihat cara Sakura bersikap, Mebuki tampak gelagapan. Keadaan ini canggung karena belum terbiasa

 **Cupp~**

Sakura terkikik geli setelah menempelkan satu kecupan panjang di pipi berkumis Naruto, tak sadar telah membuat si empu terjebak dalam ketidak berdayaan. Dia gadis yang agresif.

 **OWARI^^**

* * *

Ideh sih ada aja untuk menjadikan fanfic ini perchapter, tapi karna ane cepet bosan jadi sengaja bikin yg minim konflik. Ngetik fic baru lebih nyaman, dan tentunya bersemangat :"V

Oh ya, buat Author yg baca fic ini silahkan copas themenya. Semisal Naruto diadopsi oleh keluarga Haruno, tanpa diketahui mereka orang yg telah melenyapkan kedua orang tuanya. Posisi samain aja, dimana Sakura ga mau menganggap Naruto sebagi kakak lantaran mencintai seperti seorang kekasih :"v

Asudahlah, sekian aja :"V


End file.
